plioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Butthenhagen
Designation: Bhuttenhagen Government Type: Oligarchic Republic Location: Between Alaska Russia (Ice bridge) Currency: Cocaine Status: Major General Authority (2nd / 3rd in command) Population is officially 2 billion, but by eye is most likely only around 90 million. (1700-1716 Maple Refuge -> 1716-1843 Colonial -> 1842-1889 Kaxilon -> 1889-1984 Imperial -> 1984- Communist Oligarchic Republic {Leiridge-Era}) Bio (PAST) : Ruled by a small group of eight rich people; The Great Council. There are several smaller groups who are “in charge” of the smaller city states. They may make suggestions to the primary oligarchs, but these ideas will be rejected, because the smaller groups are pointless, and only exist so that they can be called a Republic, and people will like them more. They were the driving force in the “Maple Wars” against the Canadian British Colonies. They were originally both part of Canada, and Russia. The Maple war was fought by a small group of British and Russian colonists who fought for their independence, despite the war originally being about the importing of Maple Syrup from Canada to Russia. As their relationship with Canada became more bitter, they rejected more of their ideals, including Socialism, Democracy, Monarchy, and Social Equality. They remain Neutral with both Russia and the United States to this day, Despite them secretly planning to invade Alaska and claim it as their own. They have several spies living in Alaska, posing as Americans, and are planning the economic collapse of Alaska. With their hatred of the Canadian people, they had once decided to (Instead of adopting their two primary languages, Russian and English, as their official languages like Canada), create their own language, a combination of English and Russian that is mandatory for children to learn in school. The language had been dubbed “Alterussian” by other countries, despite not having an official name. And as such, until 2026, Butthenhagen had no official language, before finally naming the language Ecyrekan. Once again avoiding Canadian ideals, they had adopted Cocaine as their currency at this point, and to due to poor farming, have had all of their “cash” “printed” in Mexico. Shortly after gaining independence from Canada and Russia, the country was established as a dictatorship before it became the famously named “Oligarchic Republic”, being ruled by surprisingly kind Philippe Jeningo. He was kicked out of office by the Oligarchs because of his kindness being “Too Canadian.” Throughout the first and second World Wars, the country remained mostly Silent, but found themselves at times taking advantage of the failing USSR and NAZI anti-war contracts, by hijacking their food and weapons shipments in times of confusion during the latter of the two wars. To this day, Bhuttenhagen has taken part in no wars aside from the “Maple Wars”, which gained them their independence. Because of paper thin laws, a poor justice system, and little to no reinforcement of said system, Butthenhagen has a crime rate of 0%, and an estimated 1,000 citizens imprisoned (Roughly 0.8% of their population). Their country’s government is failing, being an oligarchy, and are looking for new ways to survive in the modern era, while still avoiding any and all things Canadian. 1918: Butthenhagen has allied itself with the nation of PLIOMOPIA, and has began mass manufacturing the once illegal drug; Lumpus, and has multiple military agreements with the nation. 1984: Butthenhagen joins the FCFC alliance, or “Fascist Communist Force of Coalition”, with oligarch Joey Jenkins representing the country as one of the alliance’s “Grand Fuhrers”. The country’s relationship with Pliamopia is become less and less productive for the nation, but continues, however, importation of Pliomopia’s ‘Modo’ has paused due to economic troubles in their relationship. The invasion of Alaska has halted due to new relations between allies such as Pliamopia- because of which, an invasion of the United States would be problematic. A plan has been devised by oligarch Testes Gordos to regain the love and patriotism of the sad, drunken, unlawful populus, to use holographic projections in the capital city to create a religious movement- by creating a fake god of Butthenhagen, and converting all citizens to this new religion, and swaying them to be more lawful. The project was to be known as ‘Project Pop’, but has since been cancelled. Extra info: Butthenhagen is located in the position of the theoretical landmass known as Beringia- which shares a name with the ice bridges. In this alternate world, Beringia is much larger than the ice bridges, more resembling itself thousands of years ago. The Fascist Force of Coalition evolved into the Nelois Confederacy at the end of 1984, after Pliomopia had accepted the two nations, Hattenper Dun Gunrebra, and Butthengagen as a part of the new ‘Continental Nelois’, following a duel between oligarch Jenkins, Vorkma Naissru 521, and Sasukinov Kravlok.' ' Oligarchs: Joey Jenkins Testes Gordos Philippe Jeningo Bananya Nipplenia Skronk Frank Samuel Bryhsonn Chaz Project Blacklight, Project Prop, Project Pop, Project Big Rocket, and Project Colian I & II COLIAN: In 2017 Butthenhagen entered a civil war against the fascist terrorist group, Enslaughtia, and won. The nation adopted many of their fascist ideals, and continues to use them as fake terrorists within the confederacy to this day. They have launched several strikes against the nation New Colian, and even caused a division of the nation, and the formation of a temporary country, Great Colian. Enslaughtia, with the help of BRAF, the Butthenhagen Regional Attack Force, collaborated with the New Colian Mafia and pliomopian agents to assasinate the leader of the country to ensure Pliomopian Control. Blacklight & Rocket Butthenhgen is one of the three largest players in the project, but all info is classified for Blacklight. The Official report can be found here: https://discord.gg/aq3QGAx. Project Pop Project pop was a test of Pliomopian Sciences for the “Betterment of the Wellness of the People”, but ultimately failed. This ended in the temporary removal of several Tx-25 agents from the country. The Butthenhagen Regional Attack Force, or BRAF, is a top secret organization and long time collaborator with TX-25 and the Scientific Hattenper Info Team Zeta created to build the most powerful weapons known to man. These guys are war criminals, and not the kind you want to mess with. The Butthenhagenian economy, worth 55.3 trillion Cocaine Grams a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a large, well-organized, fairly diversified black market in Arms Manufacturing, Uranium Mining, Retail, and Furniture Restoration. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 70,722 Cocaine Grams, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.9 times as much as the poorest. Running away is an essential part of the elite forces' hand-to-hand training, when people ask what the difference is between politicians and lawyers they are referred to document c15(iv) section 14.1 subsection 3.2 of the Jan 2015 political category definition guidance codes, Sir Oligarch 13 has just been declared best oligarch of Butthenhagen in an international press conference, and people spend a lot on hair and nails. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Butthenhagen's national animal is the Small Child, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests.